Mientras haya vida
by Saadesa
Summary: Entre tinta y papel Patricia O'Brian decide plasmar lo vivido, quien? o quienes? la ayudaron a salir del oscuro lugar sin esperanza donde se encontraba, quien vino hacerla enfrentar su dolor. Los personajes de terry y Candy son respetados, animante a leer es solo la perspectiva de paty. minific de 3 Capitulos
1. Chapter 1

_**capítulo 1**_

 _ **Mientras haya vida**_

Hoy con papel y pluma en mano comienzo a escribir, pensé demasiado en hacerlo, plasmar todo lo vivido no se si pueda ser un libro, mas bien sera un diario de vivencias, quiero plasmar lo vivido y aprendido en el.

Hoy mirando este hermoso atardecer de otoño contemplando las hojas caer, puedo decir que he sido, y soy muy afortunada de contar con los amigos que he tenido, desde el colegio San pablo, nunca hubiera imaginado conocer el verdadero significado de la amistad, en ese lugar, cuando conocí a una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, que no le importó que yo la tratara mal, y me hubiera unido a las demás para molestarla; tenía miedo al rechazo por eso lo hice.

Aun así me brindó su amistad desinteresada siempre con una sonrisa empecé a comprender el significado de esta palabra Amistad, algo dentro de mí empezó a cambiar, siempre he sido tímida reservada, nadie me hablaba me decían cuatro ojos o mejor conocida como la gordita, pero no por que en realidad lo fuera, me desarrolle, mas que todas mis compañeras, de complexión regular pero con un busto y caderas bastantes notorias para mi edad.

Mientras mis demás compañeras apenas empezaban a desarrollarse a mi se me notaba bastante, me avergonzaba de mí misma al verme en el espejo, por eso usaba el uniforme más holgado para que no se me notará, me avergonzaba de mi cuerpo y hoy podría decirse que es la envidia de algunas mujeres, irónico no, lo que a veces a ti te molesta otra lo desea, hoy he aprendido a amarme, y amar mi cuerpo con sus curvas y lo que yo soy con mis defectos y errores, se que sin todo aquello vivido no hubiera aprendido a ver lo hermosa y maravillosa que es la vida, hoy muchas cosas que me preocupaban entiendo que no tienen la más mínima importancia.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el festival de Mayo, en el Real Colegio San Pablo cuando cruce palabras con Allstear Cornwell por primera vez, mi primer gran Amor cuando chocamos y caímos, al tomar mis lentes y ponerlos, pude admirar lo buen mozo que era, de cabello oscuro y ojos dulces con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, bueno no se si a cualquiera, pero al menos a mi si,hasta podría decir que mis piernas se derretian al verlo, aun recuerdo como enrojeci de mis mejillas, mis piernas temblaban al estar a su lado bailamos, reímos Candy compartía con nosotros vestida de Julieta todo era risas aquella tarde y también nos preocupamos tanto ese dia cuando estuvieron a punto de descubrir a Candy pues no estaba en el cuarto de castigo, recuerdo sentirme culpable pues fue a dar a ese horrible lugar por mi culpa al quererme ayudar con mi tortuga, le llamó ¡vieja cabeza dura! a la Madre Grey, hoy me da risa recordarlo pero en ese momento tuve mucho miedo, a todo lo tenía miedo.

Ese dia tambien conoci al hermano de Stear, Archibald Cornwell y Annie Britter a ella ya la conocía, la empeze a tratar mas desde ese dia, yo y Stear nos pusimos deacuerdo para escribirnos y dejar nuestras cartas en un lugar secreto, cada carta escrita con Stear fue el inicio de una gran amistad, supe que al igual que yo, él tenía padres, pero como si no existieran, Siempre viajando y en sus negocios, me sentí tan afín a él, teníamos mucho en común; el estudiar, leer libros, sus inventos me fascinaban, aunque rara vez funcionaban.

Nunca hubo una declaración de amor en sí directa, de ¿quieres ser mi novia? yo lo di por sentado pues cuando había oportunidad de estar juntos lo hacíamos, buscábamos nuestra compañía uno del otro y cuando Candy se marchó del colegio, la extrañamos tanto para ambos, lo nuestro se hizo más fuerte, cuando ella se marcho sin que ella lo supiera sirvió para que la amistad de Stear, Annie, Archie y yo fuera más estrecha entre los cuatro, fue cuando en mi algo empezó a ser diferente, quise ser valiente como ella, enfrente a quienes me molestaban, y hablaban mal de ella y Terrence, hubo muchas habladurías, y lo que más me enojaba fue la trampa que les pusieron, como Eliza salió bien salvada, pero siempre he pensando que lo que siembras lo cosechas un día esa arpía; pagara lo hecho o como dirían en otras filosofías el karma lo que hagas lo que desees, eso se te regresa, pero al poco tiempo, empezaron los rumores de la guerra, hubo un tema más importante y aquel cotilleo se dio por olvidado, poco tiempo después fui mandada a Chicago con mi abuela Martha, me reencontré con mi gran amiga ya era toda una hermosa enfermera, pero fue ahí en esa época donde empezó mi dolor, Stear se enroló al ejército, me dejó una carta donde solo dijo unas pocas palabras, no un te amo, o un hare lo posible por regresar, nunca experimente un beso de amor, un te quiero un abrazo o una caricia ahora que lo pienso fuimos grandes amigos nos consolamos mutuamente nuestra soledad y el hecho que nos consideraran raros, pero yo lo ame tanto, mi primer gran amor, en él albergaba mi esperanza mi futuro, uno que nunca llegó, saber de su muerte a sido uno de los capítulos más oscuros de vida, recuerdo que en su entierro llore hasta que sentí desfallecer todo mi cuerpo, todo en mi murió ese día también junto con el, dias despues decidí irme a la florida no quería permanecer en chicago no lo soportaba, supe que hubo una reunión en el hogar de Pony, recibi tres invitaciones una de Candy otra de Archie y una más de tio Abuelo William Albert Andrew mejor conocido como Albert pero yo me aleje de todo y de todos, durante un año y medio no devolvi cartas me encerré en mi dolor, no quise saber de nada, ni de nadie, un dia cuando recibí una carta donde vendría a verme de paso Archibald, por que viajaban a la florida por negocios familiares, me fui, volví a Londres deje a mi abuela, solo me fui, aunque todavia no habia terminado la guerra y no era recomendable viajar a Londres no me importo, llegue a la casa de mis padres en Londres no había servidumbre, fue cuando la soledad y la oscuridad de esa casa me llevó a dar el paso que yo creí en ese momento era lo mejor, llene la tina de agua, con una navaja de afeitar lo hize, corte; era tal el dolor en el que vivía que cuando pase aquella navaja por mis brazos no sentí nada, ¡absolutamente nada! me sumergí en la tina cerré los ojos, espere dormir y nunca más despertar si esta era la manera para dejar de sentir dolor bien valía la pena.

Dos días después recobre la conciencia estaba en un un hospital y a mi lado mi abuela, ella llegó justo a tiempo con alguien del servicio, lo supe tiempo después, ella vino siguiendome.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, maldije el no haberme salido bien algo, ¿que hacia ahi?

Era ciega al dolor que causaba en mi abuela, la unica de mi familia que se había preocupado por mi, mis padres nunca aparecieron al contrario se avergonzaban de mí, por lo que trate de hacer, no quería comer si no lo había logrado de aquella manera tal vez de esta lo haría, muriendo de hambre.

Sin embargo para Martha mi abuela, eso es algo que no permitiría me obligo a comer y unas semanas después cuando me sentía mejor físicamente, pero seguía estando muerta en mi alma, alguien caminó por el pasillo del hospital mi puerta estaba abierta, unos ojos azules me miraron y siguió su camino, era de esperarse el jamas me recordaría Terrence Grandchester y yo claro que lo recordaba con temor por su temperamento, todas las cosas que hacía para rabiar a la madre Grey pero cuando Candy se enamoró de él, supe que era bueno, mi amiga nunca hubiera dado su corazón a una mala persona, minutos después entró a la habitación tomado del brazo de mi abuela. Me miró a los ojos y después mis manos, por primera vez me sentí avergonzada por la decisión que tome él sonrió diciendo -¡Hola! ¿como estas Paty?.

Solo le respondí -bien gracias, mi abuela nos dejo solos me anime a preguntar

-y tu Terrence ¿como estas? que haces en Londres y en un hospital la última vez que leí de ti en un diario estabas triunfando como actor en Broadway,

Me dijo que estaba en Londres por su padre, el Duque de Grandchester, estaba falleciendo y uno de sus últimos deseos era ver a su hijo, por esa razón estaba en el hospital y viajó desde américa para verlo.

\- también he venido a trabajar una temporada en La Royal Shakespeare company necesitaba alejarme de América, no se si lo sepas pero mi prometida falleció.

-lo siento mucho -le contesté

el solo sonrio, se despidió me dijo que si podía volver al otro día contesté que sí y así fue cada dia, venia y platicabamos, no se porque empezó a confiar en mí y yo en el, me pregunto por que intente quitarme la vida y se lo dije el no sabia que Stear había fallecido, en sus ojos pude ver que lo sintió, me dijo que él era una gran persona que siempre lo recordaría y nunca olvidaría lo vivido en Escocia, Stear arreglando el avión de su padre

-A sido una de las mejores épocas de mi vida -dijo

vi como sus ojos se entristecieron, pero como el gran actor que es de inmediato cambió su actitud se puso serio y se dirigió a mí con una voz grave y lo que él me dijo, sus palabras resonaron en todo mi ser.

-¡Patricia! Aveces la vida nos castiga con aquello que más duele y nos coloca ante momentos muy difíciles, pero solo los que luchan, los valientes son capaces de salir airosos tienes que luchar más que nunca Patricia eres una guerrera yo lo se, veme a mi; despreciado por mi padre, haber dejado ir lo más preciado que tenía, el amor de Candy, por un deber, quedé muerto en vida estuve junto a una mujer que no amaba que lo unico que sentia por ella era agradecimiento, sin embargo aquí estoy hay que mirar hacia adelante paty mientras haya vida hay esperanza disfruta cada dia cada amanecer, la lluvia el sol

-¿por qué me dices todo esto Terrence?

-por que tu eres parte de mi pecosa eres su amiga se que a ella no le gustaría verte así de esta manera, yo en nombre de esa nuestra querida y hermosa Candy te lo digo en mi tienes un amigo con el que siempre podrás confiar y apoyarte, una vez se lo dije a Candy, no puedes vivir del hubiera, ese no existe, ella sufrió mucho por Anthony lo vivido con Staer, atesoralo recuerdalo pero no te preguntes ¿qué hubiera pasado si el tal vez viviera?, el hubiera no existe, solo te atormentara, será tu más grande infierno, mi querida paty se que tal vez suene loco lo que te voy ha decir pero ahí afuera hay alguien para ti que te amara y apreciara la gran mujer que hay en ti.

Solo llore en silencio al escucharlo, se acercó a mi, me dio un beso en la frente tomó mi mano, lo hizo de una manera fraternal dijo que volvería por mí al otro día pues sería dada de alta.

A la mañana siguiente el paso por mi, me llevó a un lugar alejado para mi sorpresa estaba un avión, aquel como el que arregló mi querido Stear, de golpe se vinieron tantos recuerdos a mi mente pero también su pérdida, en un avión así murió me decía.

Me tomo de la mano y me dijo que volariamos, me negué empeze a llorar y temblar el me dijo que no había un no por respuesta, subi al avion en sollozos, lo prendió,

-le dije -estás seguro que sabes volar

-claro que sí, mi padre me obligó a tomar clases de equitación y aprender a volar fue una orden

-Y entonces ¿por qué cuando Stear arreglo tú avión en Escocia no volaste con el?.

-la respuesta es obvia querida amiga ese avión tenía grandes probabilidades de caer, -rio como loco

-Su risa me calmo un poco, empezamos a despegar, cuando estábamos volando me dijo

-grita lo que sientes gritale a Stear lo que tienes guardado en tu alma

Y así lo hice

-STEARRRRR!

¿por qué me dejaste?..

¿por qué no pensaste en mi?..

Te odio por lo que me hiciste!..

Estoy tan enojada contigo..

Te Amo! Donde estés te amo...

Nunca te olvidare.

Te prometo honrar tu recuerdo mirando hacia adelante

Stear... grite de tal manera que me quede sin voz.

Mi voz y toda mi fuerza la deposite en esos gritos desgarradores.

Bajamos del avión, me llevo a casa me dijo que estaría al tanto de mi, que me visitaria, sus visitas serian menos frecuentes por la obra él estaría solo seis meses en Londres, me pidió que escribiera a mis amigos,

-Candy será feliz de tener noticias tuyas -dijo,

lo abraze, le di las gracias ese abrazo fue de amigos, no con deseo sino un abrazo fraternal, hoy puedo decir que si es posible tener un amigo hombre,

-le dije

-Terry

-dime Paty

-escríbele a ella, el sabia perfectamente ¿a quien? me refería, mientras hay vida hay esperanza me lo has dicho buscala, yo escribiré pero promete que tu tambien lo haras

-prometo escribir pero no prometo enviarla se voltio y me dejo ahí parada.

Qué testarudo pensé, en ese momento me daban ganas de agarrarlo a golpes por tonto, hoy puedo decir que complicados somos los seres humanos, en esta palabra Amor, nos hace vivir en una realidad oh en una irrealidad, nos sube al cielo oh nos baja al infierno.

Y mi amigo vive en el infierno de la irrealidad, pero estoy segura que algun dia ellos volverán a estar juntos.

Así pasaron las semanas había veces que me invitaba a cenar con Karen Cleys, este par de locos me hacian reir a morir, salíamos los tres y convivimos recuerdo que había momentos en los que terry solo se quedaba callado, se iba a un mundo distante, karen y yo sabíamos muy bien donde se perdía, es más hasta aprendí a conducir un carro, ellos me enseñaron.

Un dia sali de compras con Karen y yo estaba renuente a usar un vestido hecho a mi talla, siempre me avergoncé de mi cuerpo ella me tomó de los hombres me volteo al espejo y me dijo

-mirate eres hermosa, tienes un hermoso cabello unos hermosos ojos, muchas mujeres envidian tus atributos nunca te avergüences de ser lo que tu eres; de ser mujer, amate ama tu cuerpo, cada mujer es diferente imagínate que todas fuéramos iguales, un mundo lleno de muchas Karen Cleys sería una locura no lo crees, -reímos las dos-, a partir de hoy camina con la cara en alto y no te avergüences nunca mas de ti, ve lo bella que eres, tanto de afuera como de adentro en tu corazón y agradezco que me has honrado con tu amistad Patricia.

-para ti es fácil decirlo -le dije-, eres bella y todos esos hombres te admiran

-¡me admiran!, si tal vez algunos pero la mayoría de ellos te imaginarás que quieren, solo llevarme a la cama muchos de esos hombres son casados con hijos o comprometidos, hay que lidiar con esos estúpidos que se creen Príncipes y no son más que ¡sapos!

En esta carrera hay fama sí, pero también tenemos que pagar un precio y lidiar con ciertas cosas, una de ellas es la soledad, yo estoy sola; no he encontrado el amor, si no fuera por la amistad de terry, no se como sobrellevaria todo esto, y mirándome a los ojos a través del espejo

-me dijo

-sé que en algún lugar está mi príncipe ese sapo que me bese y se covierta en un hermoso y bello hombre rubio de ojos azules que yo pueda abrazar y me derrita en sus brazos como mantequilla.

-vaya que tienes muy definido lo que quieres -reímos

\- Así es mi querida Patricia, pero supongo solo son sueños tontos, ese príncipe no creo que exista,pero no estamos hablando de mi, si no de ti, así que no cambies el tema, amate el tiempo traerá el amor a tu vida y no estoy hablando de un sapo que se convierta en príncipe, estoy hablando del amor en todas las cosas y aspectos en ver un bello atardecer, en contemplar una hermosa flor, en correr bajo la lluvia, en disfrutar de un buen vino, me guiño el ojo a través del espejo, Sus palabras hicieron un efecto muy grande en mi.

Después de mucho tiempo empecé a disfrutar nuevamente, un atardecer una cena, una buena charla entre amigos, empezó a salir dentro de mi una nueva Patricia, si una dama pero no aquella que nos enseñaban en el colegio hecha solo para casarse tener hijos y complacer a un esposo, yo quería ser independiente aportar parte de mi conocimiento, a otros y seguir estudiando, así lo hice, inspirada en mi amiga Candy, ella encontró su camino como enfermera, yo fui en busca del mio, entre a la Universidad a estudiar filosofía y Ciencias, siendo mirada con disgusto por muchos hombres, solo los veía susurrarse al oído, su disgusto supongo que una mujer quisiera ser independiente, siempre con la esperanza de algun dia enseñar todo lo aprendido a los menos afortunados que no pueden costear estudios, por dinero nunca me eh preocupado, mis padres son ricos y mi abuela también pero como muchos de los que conozco, cambiaría todo eso por haber crecido en un núcleo familiar con amor y cariño de mi padre y madre, hoy se que é sido muy afortunada de tener a mi abuela, ella más que nadie me enseñó que el trabajar es algo digno, la recuerdo como sí fuera ayer lavando platos oh pavimentando la calle, nunca dejará de sorprenderme ella a sido parte de mi vida, agradezco tanto que llegará a tiempo esa tarde, me hubiera perdido de cosas maravillosas que tiene la vida para mi.

Así pasaron los seis meses, me despedía en el puerto de dos grandes amigos que cambiaron mi perspectiva de ver la vida y la revolucionaron, ellos volverían a América su trabajo terminó en Londres me abrazaron, prometimos escribir yo regresaría a América a finales de año y continuaria mis estudios, me sentí lista para volver y enfrentar de lo que escape.

El dolor cada vez era menos, seguía ahí en una cantidad mínima, igual que las cicatrices de mis muñecas, estas han cerrado y cicatrizado solo quedaba un poco dolor en ellas.

Ya estando en América escribí a Candy Annie y Archie cada uno se alegró tanto saber de mi, empezó el contacto nuevamente, sin poder vernos pues yo estudiaba en la florida, prometí que terminados mis estudios iría al hogar de Pony, me prometí también que si ese tonto de Grandchester no la buscaba o le mandaba la carta, yo lo haría algo al respecto.


	2. Mientras haya vida Capitulo 2

**capítulo 2**

 **Mientras haya vida**

Después de llegar América, intercambie cartas con Candy supe que estaba bien, trabajando en la Clínica Feliz, y con proyectos en el hogar de Pony, nunca mencionó un novio un pretendiente, parece evadir ese tipo de tema, cerró su corazón y sólo alguien tiene la llave, ruego a la vida para que les dé esa oportunidad de volverse a encontrar; hay vida hay esperanza ahora entiendo con más claridad las palabras de Terry, Mientras haya vida hay esperanza.

Muy cierto lo que dice mi abuela todo tiene solución patita menos la muerte, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi, en mi corazón hay un recuerdo y un gran amor por Stear, pero el ya no esta, ni estara, no se si un dia sea capaz de volver a sentir algo por alguien.

También me escribió Annie me habló sobre los bailes, como los organiza con otras damas de Sociedad y como su madre está muy orgullosa de ella, trabaja para fundaciones para las que recauda fondos, ella siempre quiso ser toda una señorita de sociedad, yo pensé que para estas fechas ya estaría casada pero no a mencionado nada del asunto y la verdad yo no me animo a preguntar.

Archie también me escribió mandado Saludos y diciendome que está contento que regresara a América, se qué el me escribe por una especie de afecto que siente por mi, por haber sido la novia de su hermano.

Igual el Señor William Albert Andrew mandó una carta con sus afectuosos Saludos y poniéndose a mis ordenes cualquier cosa que necesite de la familia Andrew.

Llego el fin de año y yo estaba en el balcón de la casa de mi abuela en la florida paso una estrella fugaz y lo que pedí fue que mis amigos y yo fuéramos felices, pero más que nada en mi mente estaban dos personas uno de ojos azul del mar profundo y otra de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, al viajar al hogar de Pony mis planes era permanecer unas semanas en Chicago por mis vacaciones de fin de año, nunca pensé que ese año Cambiaría mi vida tanto, ni que los días que planifique quedarme darían un cambio total al rumbo de mi vida.

Cuando llegue al hogar de Pony fue tan especial para mi, ver a Candy más hermosa que nunca, me quede con ella en su departamento de Chicago, me contó sobre las mejoras del hogar de Pony fuimos al hogar y vi la necesidad de aprender de los niños y decidi hacer mi servicio social en este lugar, ella estaba tan feliz por mi decisión, viajaba cada fin de semana al hogar de Pony pues en Chicago debía terminar un trimestre de estudios para por fin graduarme Y decidí no volver a la florida, terminaria mis estudios en Chicago

Mientras Candy trabajaba yo estudiaba nunca vi a Annie en esa temporada tratamos de verla pero siempre decía que estaba muy ocupada en su eventos, fue una gran etapa de mi vida la que conviví con Candy nuestra amistad se hizo más fuerte los fines de semana íbamos al hogar de pony, cierro mis ojos y viene a mi ese dulce olor a canela y manzana de las tartas que hace la hermana Maria, y las conservas de duraznos y manzanas un olor dulce y cálido es como uno se siente estar en ese lugar, disfrutamos con los niños, veía trepar a candy el gran padre árbol como ella le llama, competir con los niños de quién debía ser el jefe, nos recostamos en el pasto y poder ver los rayos del sol filtrándose a través de sus ramas es algo hermoso uno de los grandes placeres de la vida que Candy me a enseñado a disfrutar.

Muchas veces trate de sacar el tema de Terrence Grandchester pero parece que ella lo intuía y cambiaba el tema, me di por vencida y mas que ese tonto no a mandado correspondencia.

Y una tarde no diferente a las demás hay pocas calles de la universidad hay una cafetería y una librería al lado yo amo sentarme en sus mesas que dan a la calle y leer, para poder sentir el sol y el aire, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer estaba parada frente al ventanal de la librería por la hora del día me reflejaba en el, me gustaba lo que veía ya no tenia mas el cabello corto era más largo con una cinta y un vestido color turquesa, cuando de repente escuche el rechinido de las llantas de un carro, gritos y mucha gente aglomerandose en la calle corrí como todos para poder ver lo ocurrido un hombre ya mayor le gritaba a un joven que era un idiota que como se le ocurrió pasar la calle sin mirar que era su culpa, al mirar en el suelo pude reconocer al joven, era un joven vestido con un traje muy fino sangraba de su mano y se le veía un golpe en la cabeza, me acerque y lo reconocí, era Archibald Cornwell, lo llame

-Archi! Estas bien, me incline a mirarlo y sus ojos color miel me miraron asombrado supongo por el golpe, por eso me mira de esa manera, quite la banda de mi cabello y trate de vendar su mano, que sangraba lo ayude a levantarse y le dije que se apoyara en mi, caminamos y lo senté en la acera y le dije que me esperara un momento, regrese manejando mi carro y lo ayudé a subir,

-¡manejas! -admirado pregunto, me miró asombrado

-claro que manejo no me digas que eres de los que piensan que las mujeres solo deben estar en el hogar bordando y esperando por su marido, no contesto, me arrepentí de decir esas palabras, esa era una descripción exacta de Annie Britter ¡ups! creo que meti la pata al decir eso devi ofenderlo pensé

-¿a donde vamos? -pregunto, -al departamento con Candy, ella lo curaría.

Candy lo curó y toda esa tarde en todo el tiempo casi no hablo supongo debió ser el golpe, tomamos el té y le dije que lo llevaría a casa al principio se nego pero despues Candy lo convenció en todo el camino el no hablo, solo logro decir

-¿que haces en chicago?

-estoy en la universidad y ayudó en el hogar de pony los fines de semana y tu Archie ¿como estas ?

-bien, yo estoy bien iba rumbo la universidad cuando sucedió el accidente estoy por graduarme

-entonces supongo nos volveremos a encontrar también asisto a la Universidad, hemos llegado -dije, se bajó del auto y me dijo adios,

Lo note tan raro debe de ser que alomejor le traje recuerdos de Stear al verme, si eso debe de ser.

Unos días después el me encontró en el café cerca de la Universidad se sentó a mi lado, hablamos sobre sus planes me dijo que pronto trabajaría de tiempo completo en el consorcio Andrew y trabajaría a la par junto con su tío, brillaban sus ojos cuando me contaban sus planes, así pasaron los días nos encontrábamos, platicamos nuestros planes a futuro solo había una cosa que me preocupaba ó mas bien dicho no me cuadraba porque en sus planes a futuro nunca mencionó a Annie.

Algo estaba pasando, de eso estaba segura.

Una noche platicando con Candy le pregunté si sabía algo sobre Annie, le dije sobre que Archie no la había mencionado en todos nuestros encuentros. Ella me mencionó que tenía tiempo de no recibir cartas de Annie pero que si algo pasaba con Archie ella hablaría con el.

-No Candy! Tu no hablaras con nadie debes dejar que ellos dos arreglen sus problemas, se que amas mucho a Annie pero no obligues a Archie a estar con alguien que no ama, el amor no lo puedes forzar.

-¡Paty! ¿por qué me dices eso?

-vamos Candy todos sabemos que Archie está con Annie por que tu se lo pediste, Stear en algún momento me dijo que estaba muy preocupado por Archie que sabía que Annie era una hermosa chica y no tenía nada en contra de ella pero no la amaba. Deja que ellos solos lo resuelvan, ni yo me he atrevido a preguntar algo Candy

Tu mejor que nadie sabes que al amor no lo puedes forzar, acaso has olvidado a Terry

-¡Paty!

-Ese doctor Kevin del que me hablas, se que te pretende por todo lo que me has contado aceptalo

-¡noooo! no puedo

-Vez entonces no nos metamos entre Archie y Annie

-tienes razón

-Sabes Candy tengo una historia que contarte se que nunca me has preguntado por las cicatrices de mis brazos, usó vestidos que las cubren, pero se que las has visto, subí la manga de mi vestido y ella me miró asombrada, Candy para que yo saliera de la oscuridad en donde estaba hubo una persona que me ayudó.

-Si ¿quien fue?

-Terrence Grandchester sus ojos se abrieron, conté toda la historia no cabía de asombro pude ver el grande amor que mi amiga siente por él; no ha dejado de amarlo de eso estoy segura, pero también vi su dolor el mismo que está en los ojos de él, derramó unas lágrimas cuando terminé de hablar ella estaba perdida en algún lugar.

-¡Candy! la llame y la hice venir del lugar en donde se encontraba, él es un gran hombre, y te ama,

No me respondio nada solo se retiró a su cuarto.

Solo antes de cerrar la puerta me dijo

-tienes razon no me meteré en la relación de Archie y Annie ellos dos deben encontrar su camino.

Solo faltaba un mes para graduarme al igual que Archie él me invitó a pasar el fin de semana a lakewood al igual que Candy tenía tanto miedo de volver a esa casa, pues es donde albergaba grandes recuerdos con Stear era hora de la verdad, Candy no pudo ir por trabajo, tuvo que cubrir el turno de una enfermera.

Al entrar por el portal de las rosas Archie solo me miraba de una manera que no podría explicar tal vez pensó que me soltaría llorando pero no fue así, tenía paz, solo recordaba los buenos y bellos momentos, es mi manera de honrarlo y demostrarle cuanto ame a Stear.

Llegamos se bajo y me abrió la puerta a la entrada estaba Albert me dio la Bienvenida y me sonrió me dijo que era bienvenida. La tarde transcurrió tranquila cenamos, y yo les dije si podía ir a la tumba de Stear, Les dije que llevaría flores

Me dieron espacio y ellos dijeron que tenían que hablar de algunos negocios.

Camine hasta el lugar cuando estuve ahí puse las flores sobre su lápida, y me recosté en ella, permanecí mucho tiempo de esa manera, no se cuanto pero sé que fue mucho pues la luz del dia desaparecio, despues empeze hablar, como si él estuviera ahí, en ese momento lo sentía tan presente.

Stear:

Estoy agradecida a la vida por haberte conocido, fueron hermosos y bellos momentos vividos a tu lado, mucho tiempo estuve en el abismo más profundo que he conocido me aleje de todo y de todos quise morir y por poco lo logre, solo por un milagro estoy aquí, debes estar avergonzado de mí, en el lugar que estes, puedo decir que mucho tiempo estuve enojada contigo por dejarme, y el hecho de cuando te fuiste en tu carta tus palabras fueron tan breves, ni siquiera pude tener un beso tuyo que recordar, me ahogue en el hubiera, se hizo de mí un infierno de tan solo esa palabra "él hubiera" fuiste la forma más bella y triste que tuvo la vida de decirme qué en esta vida no se puede tener todo, pero sé hoy; sé que mientras haya vida hay esperanza eso me lo enseñó él, empecé a llorar, mis lagrimas caian en su tumba, gracias Stear por que se que tú lo mandaste a mi vida, donde estés, lo mandaste para que me enseñará a ver la vida de diferente manera con esperanza.

Me levanté y corrí a la mansión subí hasta la recámara y me derrumbé llorando, si de dolor pero mas de liberacion, era tiempo de cerrar la herida totalmente y este paso fue necesario.

Nunca me percate que unos ojos color miel escucharon todo lo que dije y él también lloraba en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente baje a desayunar Albert y Archie solo me sonrieron y dieron los buenos días agradecí que no preguntaran ni mencionaron nada, pues mis ojos revelaban que había llorado demasiado.

Archie me dijo

-Qué te parece si damos un paseo Paty por el pueblo y buscamos un buen libro para pasar la tarde en el jardín de las rosas.

Le dije que sí, fuimos al pueblo fue un tarde hermosa se acercó una niña con flores en una canasta y le dijo, -no le compras flores a tu novia, yo quise aclarar las cosas y el solo dijo

-claro que si, era un hermoso ramo de pequeñas rosas de gardenia, olían delicioso.

Sentí algo raro, no se explicarlo cuando nos sentamos en una cafetería él no dejaba de mirarme, era diferente la forma como lo hacía, rompió el silencio

-¿por qué no escribiste en todo el tiempo que estuviste en Londres?

-no podía

-¿por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Paty?

Sentía vergüenza decirle que trate de quitarme la vida

Me tomó del brazo y subió un poco la manga del vestido,

-¡es por esto! verdad Pregunto enojado

-Sí -respondí

\- dejame decirte que no eres la única que sufrió yo tambien lo hice y mucho tiempo me sentí culpable, me pregunte mucho tiempo, ¡si lo hubiera detenido!, ¡si hubiera dicho las palabras correctas! para hacerlo recapacitar, a mi, me ayudo mucho Albert para sobrellevar mi dolor, pero nunca estuviste sola, Candy se preocupó mucho por ti, Annie y yo estuvimos para ti, nunca devolviste la contestación de nuestras cartas, no supimos de ti, en más de año y medio.

-si lo se, perdoname lo siento mucho

-cuando Stear murió en la carta que me dejo a mi, me pidió cuidar de ti, quiero hacerlo déjame cuidar de ti, tomo mis manos y las beso de una manera tierna, me hizo sentir cosas nuevas me estremecí, una sensación rara en mi estómago apareció ¿qué es esto? -¿Que estoy sintiendo? me pregunté.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir Archie

-Acaso no te das cuenta me he enamorado de ti en estos meses trate de no sentir, luche en contra de este sentimiento fuiste la novia de mi hermano, pero algo paso en mi desde el dia que te encontre, te mire a lo lejos por la espalda al otro lado de la calle, con ese hermoso vestido color turquesa que tenias puesto, empeze a caminar hasta ti queria saber quien era esa hermosa chica parada de espaldas, que ni siquiera me fije al cruzar la calle y pasó el accidente, cuando te vi Paty algo paso en mi.

-¡pero tú y Annie!

-Ella y yo terminamos unas semanas antes de encontrarnos tu y yo.

Lo decidimos juntos, ella conoció a Alguien mas y yo nunca sentí Amor por ella, si afecto es bonita no lo puedo negar y mi noviazgo con ella fue exactamente igual que el tuyo con mi hermano no hubo un beso una caricia, y no es que Annie no sea hermosa, pero ella en mi no despertaba nada en mi, disfrutaba si de su compañía como amiga, ir de compras, que bien sabes, eso nos gusta bastante a los dos, pero eso era todo, y ella al igual que yo descubrió que el amor podía ser algo más, lo descubrió con la persona que ahora está, el dia que terminamos yo me pregunté si acaso yo podría experimentar esos sentimientos por alguien y esta es la primera vez, he empezado a sentir esto que no puedo ocultar más, este sentimiento que me esta matando

-yo! yo! No se que decir Archie eres el hermano de Stear,

-paty eso no es impedimento, sé que él sería el más feliz de sabernos juntos ¡oh! acaso es por ese idiota que dices que Stear mando a tu vida

-¡me escuchaste anoche Archie! -Pregunte molesta-, no lo puedo creer ¿como te atreves?

-si pero no por que quisiera espiarte cuando salí del despacho pregunte por ti, te busque en tu habitación no habías regresado estaba apunto de anochecer y me preocupé fui a buscarte y te escuche. Pero dime ¿quien es el?, por el es que no puedes aceptarme.

-Me tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los mios, senti que quemaban. Me levanté y me fui de ese lugar tome las llaves del carro de la mesa y me fui lo deje, agradeci saber manejar subí corriendo y empaque el tardaría en llegar, seguramente caminaría y eso me daba tiempo de empacar, no quería verlo, cuando baje Albert me dijo

-te vas Paty

-si debo irme

-mi sobrino fue grosero contigo

-no de ninguna manera todo lo contrario pero debo irme

-Paty me permites decirte algo

-si claro,

-esta vida nos sorprende cuando menos lo esperamos, no huyas de ti misma, las cosas inesperadas, son las mejores sorpresas de la vida, te queremos y esta es tu casa cuidate.

Esa tarde partí de lakewood, cuando llegue a casa con Candy me pregunto por qué había regresado un día antes.

Le conte todo, se sorprendió pero le dio mucho gusto por Archie, y por mi le dije

-¿que? ¿como? podía sentir alegría por mi.

Ella me dijo

-si no hubieras tenido ese arranque de huir de él, sabría que no sientes nada Paty pero tus acciones hablan, que tu tambien tienes sentimientos por mi primo, solo que aun no lo descubres amiga, el tiempo acomoda todo en su lugar.

-Si supiera Archie que ese, "el" del que hable en la tumba de Stear es Terry, no quiero ni imaginarlo nunca lo ha soportado

Archie siempre peleó con Terry, la razón tú Candy, él estuvo con Annie por ti Candy, él debe estar confundido de sus sentimientos por mi

-no lo creo Paty acaso en estos meses intento invitarme ó decirme algo, ya no estaba con Annie por lo que me has dicho; no pongas excusas. No huyas de esta oportunidad que te está dando la vida.

-y tu me lo dices Candy,

-¡Paty! Terry no me ha buscado, después de la muerte de susana pensé que lo haría y no fue así, solo debí haber sido un amor de colegio para él o tal vez ni eso.

Así transcurrió el último mes de clases no fui a la cafetería evité encontrarme con Archie, y una semana después de la graduación que fue en tiempos diferentes, la de el y la mía,no me encontré con el, agradecí al cielo qué la compañía Stratford vendría a Chicago una temporada en su gira anual me propuse que debía juntar a ese par de testarudos, ocupe mi mente en otras cosas.

Pero era de suponerse Candy salió huyendo al hogar de Pony, me la ponía más difícil, recordé que él prometió escribir la carta pero no enviarla, estaba segura que esa carta existía y pediría la ayuda de Karen para encontrarla para que llegará a las manos de su dueña.

Al Menos eso de juntarlos mantenía ocupada mi mente y una tarde antes del estreno en Chicago había quedado de encontrarme con Terry y Karen tenía tantas ganas de verlos, no me percate que Archie me siguió hasta el teatro, me dejaron entrar, Karen y Terry me abrazaron, me dio tanto gusto reencontrarme con ellos cuando salíamos del teatro bajo del Auto Archie y enojado como nunca lo habia visto me dijo

-acaso es este idiota duquesito, es del que estás enamorada, acaso no ves cómo hizo sufrir a Candy y ahí vas tú también.

-¡Archie! ¿Como te atreves?

-dime ¿es el?

-no, no es el, -contesté y salí corriendo de ese lugar.

Karen corrió tras de mí y me detuvo me preguntó quién era, le conté todo, y con una cara sonriente al final me dijo

-¡ay amiga! has encontrado tu sapito, entre lágrimas me hizo reír, que a decir verdad no tiene nada de sapo es un principito, reímos aún más.

Regresamos al teatro y para mi sorpresa terry y Archie reían, me los hubiera imaginado despedazandose.

-Paty, Karen que bueno que regresan -dijo Terry

-muero de hambre vamos a comer, no pude negarme, no hable casi nada la mirada de Archie sobre mi me estaba matando, Terry y karen, solo me veía con sus risas cómplices, y sin imaginarme nos dejaron solos dijeron que recordaban que tenían que volver al teatro, Terry solo me guiño el ojo al igual que Karen, cuando me abrazo Karen despidiéndose me dijo al oído

-besa al sapo tal vez te lleves un gran sorpresa y sea tu príncipe.

Quise irme estuve apunto de hacerlo cuando me detuvo Archie me pidió que me quedara.

-Perdóname -dijo-, me volvi loco de imaginar que estas enamorada de otra persona, terry me explico que se encontró contigo en londres y que solo eran buenos amigos los tres, pero por favor dime ¿ quien es la persona que mandó mi hermano? a tu vida, lo amas.

-No, no lo amo solo es un gran amigo, te voy a contar cómo pasaron las cosas, cuando trate de suicidarme, casi lo logro si no es por que mi abuela llegó a tiempo, después de eso no quería comer, si no lo había logrado de esa manera lo haría no comiendo, lo vi en el hospital me hizo enfrentarme al dolor, me llevo a volar en un avión te imaginaras como me puse, no quería subir el me obligó me hizo gritarle ha Stear lo que sentía, fue como empecé a sanar me dijo que me dejara de atormentarme con el hubiera y honrará a Stear recordandolo con los momentos vividos, estoy muy agradecida con él nunca podré pagar lo que hizo por mi.

-¿Quien es? ¿Como se llama? Lo conozco

-si lo conoces y es Terrence Grandchester y no solo fue el, también fue karen Clays ella me enseñó a amarme, mucho tiempo me avergoncé de mi cuerpo de lo que yo era como mujer, pero no mas; tu has conocido una nueva Patricia.

Ellos dos vinieron a cambiar y revolucionar mi vida.

-lo sé, te he visto desde el hecho de conducir un carro, si que me asombraste -el río-, amo a esta nueva Patricia O'Brian en la que te has convertido. Me quiso tomar de la mano pero no lo deje, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de todo esto que siento.

-Debo irme Archie gracias por la comida, se levantó y me gritó

-no te desharás tan fácil de mi Patricia.

Los siguientes dias antes del estreno llegaron un bellos ramos de flores al departamento de Candy de parte de Archie, El dia del estreno me arregle con un vestido rojo que compré junto con Karen, un vestido recto ajustado a la cintura de strapless hombros descubiertos y un sobretodo de tela de organza vaporoso que deja ver mis hombros y deja ver la forma de mi cuerpo, de manera sutil me gusta lo que veo me siento muy bien por primera vez. Siento muchos nervios no sé por qué siento mariposas en mi estomago.


	3. Mientras haya vida Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Mientras haya vida**

Llegué al teatro, como me hubiera gustado que Candy estuviera aqui, estoy en un palco especial de invitados de los actores principales, no es que sea muy afecta a todos estos eventos, pero vine con el único propósito de conseguir esa carta, karen me va ayudar a buscarla y si no la encuentra lo encerrarre en su camerino hasta que me la de.

Desde el palco a lo alto puedo ver perfectamente a la gente que llegar, veo llegar a Annie tomada del brazo de un hombre de cabello negro, se ve feliz debe ser la persona con la que está saliendo, me da gusto por ella solo me entristece que Candy y yo la hemos buscado pero nos a evitado, supongo que se sigue avergonzado que sepan sus orígenes Pasan los minutos está apunto de empezar la función cuando veo llegar a Archibald del brazo de una chica rubia, siento una patada en el estómago, saludan a gente y después desaparecen ¿A donde se fue? lo estoy buscando, ¿por que me siento así?, ¿que es este sentimiento? celos acaso no, no son celos.

Cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de mí me saluda es el

-¡Hola! Patricia

-¡Hola!

Me presenta a su acompañante

-Ella es Rachel una amiga

-Mucho gusto es lo único que puedo decir, empiezan a subir el telón y apagan las luces, no me puedo concentrar en la obra siento su mirada sobre mi, como se atreve y lo bueno es que dice que me quiere, qué tontería ¡es un estúpido!, si por mi fuera saldría corriendo, esperare al intermedio, diré que me siento mal, no pero no puedo irme sin la carta.

Llega el intermedio y me excuso,

Salgo caminando y en las escaleras me alcanza Archie me tomó del brazo y me pregunta

-¿A dónde vas?

-es algo que no te importa mejor ve atender a tu invitada, no es de caballeros dejar a una dama.

-¡Paty! -me llama, pero no volteo estoy que me hierve la sangre voy hacia los camerinos me dejan pasar me conocen, saben que soy amiga de Karen, toco y entro a su camerino.

-¡hola! paty ¿como estas? por tu cara creo que no muy bien,

-no, no lo estoy!

-¿porque Paty? te incómodo la invitación que Terry le hizo a Archibald ó te incomoda con quien viene

-no se de que hablas

-claro que lo sabes estás que mueres de celos amiga echas chispas por los ojos

-¡pues sí estoy celosa! -Grite

-entonces lo quieres, el plan funcionó

-¿qué plan?

-es algo que planeamos Terry y yo para que reaccionaras, si no te ponías celosa Archie entendería que no sientes nada por él, pero con estos celos querida paty le acabas de decir todo lo que sientes por él y si no estabas segura de tus sentimientos, creo que los acabas de descubrir.

Me dejo caer en el sillón que tiene karen.

-Bueno ya basta de hablar de mi conseguiste la carta, ¿ la encontraste?

-no me descubrió hurgando en sus papeles esta muy enojado conmigo se que despues se le pasara pero ahorita no me quiere ni ver.

-Terry me las pagara por lo que me acaba de hacer y me dará esa carta ya lo veras,

-pero en cinco minutos debemos volver a el escenario

-de eso se trata tu vete.

Llego al camerino de Terry y entró

-como te atreviste a invitar a Archibald con esa mujer

-vaya vaya creo que el plan funcionó,

-pues si, si funciono estoy que muero de celos pero me las vas a pagar Terrence Grandchester salgo y cierro la puerta con llave, la conseguí con el conserje.

-¡Abre la puerta Patricia O'Brian!

-no hasta que me des la carta para Candy

-no te voy ha dar nada

\- entonces se quedará esperando el público por ti.

-Abreee!

-Noooooo! Acaso quieres que Candy acepte al doctor que la está pretendiendo hace meses, se llama Kevin la perderas para siempre dame la carta, creo que di en clavo se oye silencio

-deslizala por debajo de la puerta -le digo

-Esta bien te la daré abre la puerta, me decido abro la puerta y en sus manos tiene una carta, me la da, y me dice asegurate que llegue a sus manos la buscare en unos dias lo prometo,

-gracias Paty, -me dice-, He tenido esta carta conmigo hace meses pero mi indecisión mi temor me a detenido, pero si tu insistes es por que hay una esperanza, lo se; siempre has sido fiel a Candy no me has dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos de ella hacia mi pero si has sido capaz de hacer esto hoy, creo tengo una oportunidad, con mi pecosa, mientras haya vida hay esperanza, así que ya te la pague ahora déjame pasar salió corriendo

No me quede para la segunda parte no estaba dispuesta a ver a Archibald con esa muchacha, sabía que iría a buscarme al departamento de Candy así que partí al hogar de pony esa noche, esa carta debía llegar a su Destino.

Llegue a la mañana siguiente mi abuela corrió a abrazarme desde hace tiempo ella ayuda a la Señorita Pony y la hermana María es tan feliz en este lugar ella aportó una gran donación para una escuela y una clínica.

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos y le pedí a Candy que fuéramos a la colina de Pony

-Candy tengo algo para ti, saque la carta la tomó con manos temblorosas al reconocer la letra y de quien provenía le di espacio y me aleje la vi reír y llorar puede ver un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos y abrazar la carta a su pecho, poner sus labios en ella después de unos minutos me acerque y me abrazó me dio las gracias, no pregunté qué decía la vi feliz se que ellos se reencontraran.

-Candy me vengo a despedir voy a la florida por unas semanas.

-estás huyendo de Archie, no es así

-bueno a alguien me parezco, te suena conocido, tú viniste al hogar de Pony cuando supiste que Terry estaría en Chicago

-¡Paty!

-ay vamos Candy aceptalo

-Bueno si, pero ahora tu lo haces igual que yo.

-¡no! buenos sí, ¡no! Necesito arreglar unos papeles, me gradué pero no me quieren hacer entrega de mi título como estudié en tres lugares, Londres la Florida y Chicago hay unas clases que hice en la florida que no me están validando debo ir unas tres semanas para arreglar todo esto

-el vendrá ha buscarte,

-lo se

-que le digo

-que no sabes a dónde fui déjame aclarar mi mente, si tengo claro lo que siento por él, pero dentro de mí hay una revolución.

Cuando regrese te prometo que hablaré con Archie ya tengo claros mis sentimientos hacia el.

Me abrazó -qué felicidad Paty

Pero tú también promete que le contestaras a Terry

-te prometo que lo haré. Nos despedimos.

Llegue a la Florida con mis sentimientos más claros que nunca, pero mi mente siendo una revolución, me enamoré de Archibald Cornwell un guapo y elegante joven de ojos color miel y cabello Castaño, me negué a sentir esto, pero no pude fue más fuerte que yo.

Pero aunque tengo mis sentimientos claros, me pesa mucho que él sea el hermano de Stear, es algo raro que pensara la gente su familia de él, de mí, vuelvo a sentir temor en mi vida, incertidumbre, y por un momento todo eso me atormenta ¿por que es el amor así?

Tan complicado, por un momento pienso en volver a Londres vuelvo a ser una cobarde, si es mejor, tal vez Archie está confundido y verme y tratarme nuevamente hizo que recordara ha su hermano y todo esto es un error.

Tal vez mañana deba ir a comprar mi pasaje para volver a Londres, escribiré a mi Abuela ella entendera.

Han pasado las tres semanas, logre arreglar lo de mis clases para que me den mi titulo, tal vez esté cometiendo un error , he comprado mi pasaje para Londres, mañana parto, y decido ir a caminar a la playa, sentada por la parte trasera que da al mar de la casa de mi abuela, estaba atardeciendo y leía un libro alguien parado atrás de mi me hablo

-¡Paty! era su varonil y dulce voz, no voltee me quede solo ahí sin moverme. Se sentó a mi lado y me dijo

-¡te he extrañado!

-¿cómo supiste que estaba en la florida?

-bueno verás una linda viejecita que no se pudo resistir a mis encantos,

-¡mi abuela!

-sino era ella, hubiera sido Candy pero una de las dos me lo dirían.

Me pare y camine hacia el mar

El se acerco a mi por detrás y me abrazo sentía que mis piernas me traicionarian, y me dijo al oído

-Un día me levanté y pensé que iba ser como cualquier otro, fue cuando te encontré, en mi vida todos los días eran iguales pero tú veniste a cambiar todo,

Nunca lo olvidare, ese dia ni el momento lo llevo en mi mente y corazón Coincidi sin pensarlo contigo, en el lugar menos esperado, Algo paso, te vi con ese hermoso vestido turquesa una imagen que no se ha borrado desde ese dia, algo me llamó cuando vi esa hermosa chica de espaldas con un hermoso cabello a media espalda y cuando te acercaste ahí yo tirado en el piso aquel hombre gritando como loco, llegó un momento que dejé de escucharlo.

Tu sonrisa me cautivo, la manera de como vendaste mi mano, ese listón a sido mi amuleto todo este tiempo, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y así como este atardecer que miramos, quiero que seas Siempre mi sol; esa tarde mi corazón fue tuyo y así sin pensarlo comenzó mi amor por ti.

Tu viniste y cambiaste la vida que tenía era monótona, desde que llegaste a mi, me sentí vivo, luche me negué al principio por el recuerdo de mi hermano, pero así como tu crees que Terry fue enviado por el, para ayudarte, así creo que el te envió a mí, para que estemos juntos é ilumines mi vida, eres perfecta de tantas maneras todo lo encuentro en ti, tú has cambiado mi vida, por primera vez siento esto por alguien y no tengo dudas, eres tan hermosa por fuera pero eres mas hermosa por dentro, lo sé; la forma en como amaste a mi hermano me lo demuestra, te agradezco tanto la forma en que lo amaste, rodaban lágrimas en mi.

-Eres noble hay bondad en ti. Hoy conozco el amor de otra dimensión; en mi vida, por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti, me voltio y con una tierna caricia limpió mis mejillas, me tomó del brazo y me beso mi primer beso tan tierno pero a la vez tan apasionado, nuevas sensaciones en mi siento, mi cuerpo reacciona a sus besos, le amo ya no me cabe la menor duda, y se que este beso es la forma en que la vida me dice ¡estás viva.!

Sentir sus mano entre mi cabello acariciandome, si estoy viva para sentir su amor su ternura, se separo de mi me retiró los anteojos y me dijo

-quiero que me veas a los ojos y podertelo decir sin que tengas miedo o temor, te amo Patricia O'Brian.

Estoy viva para perderme en sus ojos color miel, viva para abrazarlo, viva para sentir por primera vez sus labios diciéndome que me ama, viva para sentir amor, hoy puedo decir que " mientras haya vida hay esperanza".

Siento que alguien cubre mis ojos con sus cálidas manos y dejó la pluma al lado de mi cuaderno, es su olor inconfundible, aquel que me ha enseñado a sentir que estoy viva con su amor y ternura por mi.

*Fin

* * *

Con mucho cariño para cada una de ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leerme espero les haya gustado, se que ha las que no quieren a Annie, si seran muy felices de que nuestro guapo Archie se quedará con otra persona espero lo hayan disfrutado, Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me han apoyado tanto, en el fic anterior, sus reviews, en sus mensajes poniéndome como uno de sus favoritos y siguiendome, de verdad no lo creo es tan gratificante, yo pensé con una sola persona que lo lea y le guste habrá valido la pena, tengo un fic a medias no quiero empezar a publicar hasta que esté terminado, estos dos los subi pues ya los tenía, no quiero dejarlas a medias de algo, almenos es algo que a mi en lo personal no me gusta he encontrado tan buenos fics y oh! sorpresa resulta que lo dejaron a medias, escribir no es algo que pensé hacer un dia y aqui estoy ni yo lo creo no tienen idea de cuánto lo disfruto con cariño para todas ustedes y los invisibles jejeje ;) nos estamos leyendo pronto SAADESA.


End file.
